That final glance
by Hannahjsg
Summary: A quick little onshot of how i picture Carla and Hayleys final scene should be.


Carla walked slowly into Roy and Hayley's bedroom. She was feeling very apprehensive and wasn't quite sure what to expect. She took a look round at her surroundings and was appalled by the vision of the ghastly patterned wallpaper and the rest of the unstylish décor in the room. Her eyes gazed on the floor to two pairs of old fashioned slippers which were by the bed, it was clear one pair was Roy's and the other ones were Hayley's. She's likely to never wear them again Carla thought sadly. Truth was she was looking round at her surroundings anything for putting off looking at Hayley a moment longer, although she knew she had to do it sometime. She took a deep breath as her eyes gazed over at her dear friend who was staring back at her. Carla was taken back at the sight of how extremely frail and gaunt she looked as tears became to fill her eyes. Her skin was exceptionally pale but Carla was sure she could see a yellowy tinge, she was shocked at how her friend had deteriorated so quickly in a short space of time it was only a few days ago she last saw her up and about she thought. Hayley's arm moved slightly and pointed to the chair, Carla took this as a indication for her to sit down on the wooden chair that was beside the bed so she done so. There was silence, Carla didn't know what to say.

"Who'd have thought it hey me in Roy Croppers bedroom". Carla joked just to break the silence and try and lighten the mood a bit although she didn't think that was possible. Hayley let out a small smile to this comment as she still gazed into Carla's eyes. It was very clear to Carla that Hayley was extremely weak so she knew that she wouldn't expect much of a conversation from her, she knew it was all on her to fill the dreaded silence. Carla didn't know what to say, she wasn't very good at things like this, she never got the chance to say goodbye to the peoples closest to her before, Paul, Liam even her mum all where sudden and none of which meant she got to do anything like this. Carla looked down again as she was playing with her sleeves, she bit her lip desperate to not get upset in front of Hayley, she wanted her teared filled eyes to stay at bay. She looked up when she heard Hayley's gasps of breath getting louder, it was clear to her that Hayley was trying to say something, so Carla moved forward on her chair.

"Mrs...Connor...I...". A very breathless Hayley said ever so quietly.

"Come on Hayley how many times it's Carla do I really have to tell off a dying women". Carla said quickly as the words came out realisation really hit Carla that this was actually happening. She couldn't believe that this was happening to Hayley Cropper one of the nicest women you'd ever meet she sure as hell didn't deserve this she thought.

"Thank...you". Hayley quietly said almost a whisper it took a lot of energy to say those words. Carla was a little shocked by this and wasn't sure what she meant as more tears filled her eyes.

"Don't be daft Hayley why are you thanking me for what have I ever done to you. It should me be the one thanking you. Thank you for being the hardest worker I have ever had and sure as hell ever will, thank you for making me the most gorgeous wedding dress, I know we got off to a rocky start but the finish was so worth it. I don't know what was better the actual dress or at the reception when me and you were drunk dancing to the cha cha slide". Carla said letting out a little laugh as she reminisced about that moment. Hayley let out another smile as her breaths were getting heavier, she let out a little cough trying to clear her throat to speak.

"Don't Hayley you need all your energy. You've got a lot more visitors after me, Fiz and Tyrone, Julie and Sean I expect and I'm sure you have plenty to say to Roy". Carla said quickly. She could see Hayley deteriorating in front of her eyes and was more than aware that she had hours to live. It really did pain Carla, she's always seen Hayley as a good friend but in this moment she realises how much she is going to miss her dearly, at that thought tears fall down her face as she quickly tries her best to wipe them away, Hayley notices this and looks at her sympathetically. Carla gets a little closer as she puts her hand over Hayley's she shivered a little at how very cold it is. She looks into Hayley's eyes deeply, there is another moment of silence.

"And thank you Hayley Cropper for being a very dear friend to me. You know I'm not always the easiest person to get along with but you got me and I will never forget your kindness, dedication and loyalty you have always shown me". Carla said meaningfully as she wiped away a stray tear from Hayley's face. Hayley coughed a little it was clear that it was becoming more and more difficult for her to breath, Carla thought that that should be her cue to leave, she knew that there was very little time but a lot of people needing to say goodbye. She got up out of her chair still with her hand on Hayley's as she bent down to kiss Hayley on the cheek.

"You really are one in a million Hayels". Carla whispered in Hayley's ear engaging in eye contact with her for the very last time. Carla started to feel sick as her heart started beating fast she didn't want to leave but she knew she had too. She gently took her hand off Hayley as she smiled and turned around. Hayley was aware that she was leaving but didn't have the energy to do or say anything. Carla got to the door as she turned back round and done something that she has been dreading for months taking that final glance. As she turned back around she stood by the door for a moment to compose herself she wiped any mascara smudged eyes that she may have had and pulled her hair out of her face before entering into the corridor where a devastated exhausted looking Roy was staring at the wall. Roy was so lost in the moment he didn't notice Carla standing there until she took a step further and gently put her hand on his left arm for some sort of comfort but to also alert him that she was out as she didn't really know what to say. He looked at his arm and saw her hand on it before looking up at Carla who let out a weak fake smile, they both could feel the awkwardness as she let go off him. She then took one moment before making her way to leave she wanted to say something to Roy but she was well aware that nothing nobody could say could make it better or any easier so she thought it was best not too. She slowly made her way to the door off the flat where she let herself out, as soon as she heard the door close behind her all the emotion that she kept in now flooded through her body as tears trembled fast down her face. She took her hand to her mouth trying to stop her from crying too loud as she didn't want to be seen or heard. The image of her fragile friend pictured in her mind something that will never fade.


End file.
